Happy Ending
by EmmaDel
Summary: Bella's new life as a vampire is harder than she imagined it to be. What happens when the thirst for blood is too strong?


**Happy Ending: A Twilight Story**

I had never been so hungry in my life. I was told that the hunger was powerful and hard to ignore, but this was far worse than I had imagined. The animal blood I had been given filled me, but left me unsatisfied. The urge for human blood was so strong it hurt.

Edward was with me. He had been here every day since our wedding. Every day since he turned me on our wedding night he's been here. I love him so much and I thought that would be enough. He fills me up when I'm empty. He comforts me when the hunger is strong like it is tonight. I caught the smell of humans not far from our home. They were just passing through and the sent faded, but that brief smell buried itself in my being. The sweetness of it made me crazy. Edward held me back. Soft and gentle, but firm and unyielding. I need him now. I need him more than I ever did as a human.

The nights often pass like this. Him holding me. It's not always holding me back from the desire of my hunger. Sometimes I just need to be held. I didn't think I would miss anything about my human life, but I do. I miss my family. I miss Jacob. I miss what used to be my home. I had left all of it behind to be with Edward and the Cullens.

Jacob. My best friend. I missed him terribly. He had been there for me when Edward left me. He saved my life when I almost drowned cliff diving. My personal sun. He was always there when I needed a friend and now he's out of my life. He's a werewolf and I chose to become a vampire. I became the enemy of the werewolf. Edward broke the treaty when he turned me, but thankfully it didn't lead to war. I suspect that Jacob had something to do with that.

Jacob stood next to Sam when the pack told us we had to leave. Neither I nor the Cullens would be allowed back into the town that was our home. I could see how it hurt Jake to stand against me. He still loved me. Even after I rejected him for Edward he still loved me. The thought is painful. I choose Edward and I don't regret it, but I love Jacob too. It hurts me to see him hurt.

I am calm now. I tell Edward he can go hunt. The hunger for human blood has passed. I'll be fine alone.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes. I think I'll just lie down. Enjoy the quiet for a while." He was a little suspicious. I could tell from his eyes, but he had no way to be sure. He couldn't hear my thoughts for which I was grateful. He took a step toward the door, but hesitated.

"Bella…"

"Please, Edward. I just need to be alone." The words sounded so much more like begging than I wanted them to, but I needed him to leave.

He gave another look trying to see into me, but soon gave up and left telling me he would be back in a few hours. That's all I would need. Just a few hours to see them and come back home. Edward and the rest of the family wouldn't let me go back to my former home. My home was with them now and the werewolves would attack if they found any of us back in Forks, but I missed the life I had there so much. It is a bad joke how much I miss it. I spent so much time wishing to be away from there, now all I want to do is go back.

I wait impatiently for Edward to leave our home. The home that was just for us. I waited longer, until I knew he was far away. I left quickly and ran towards my former home with all my newly acquired vampire speed.

I carefully avoided the areas I knew the werewolf pack patrolled and quickly made it back to my old home. I make my way to a window. There's Charlie watching the game alone. I go to the door and let myself in.

He was happy and a bit surprised to see me.

"Bella. How've you been?" He got up to give me a hug. He was too close. I could smell his sent and the hunger came over me again. I forced myself to maintain control.

"Hi dad. I'm fine. I can't stay long. Just wanted to see you."

"Is something wrong, Bella?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Everything's fine." I told him in an unconvincing tone. "I just missed you and I was passing through so I decided to see you, but I can't stay. "

"You only just got here and I haven't seen you since you left for the honeymoon." He grabs my arm to try to lead me further into the house. I have to get away. The hunger is getting stronger.

"No." I pull away from him. Confusion comes over his face.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry dad, but I really need to leave. I'll call you later." I backed out of the house so fast he barely got the chance to say good bye. This was a mistake. I had to leave.

I was moving quickly out of the town, when I came across her. A young girl. She had to be about sixteen years old. She was walking alone. The sent coming from her was delicious. By this time the hunger was overwhelming and I wished Edward were here to hold me.

Isabella Swan started to fade away. All that was left was the hunger. It consumed me. I didn't want to hurt this young girl. I tried to make myself walk away, but I couldn't. I followed her. Stalking her until there was no one else around. Then I made my move.  
I lunged toward her. I had her. Then I hit something hard. It stopped me. I growled and snapped my teeth. My meal was getting away. I fought and scratched as hard as I could trying to reach the young girl who was halfway down the block and getting farther away from me by the second.

I was vaguely aware that what had stopped me was a person and he was pulling me away. Beyond those realizations I couldn't think. I was so hungry. Then I was thrown back into a gate. It didn't stop me long. I sprang to my feet and briefly looked at the person who had stopped me. He slowly stepped closer to me. He was talking, but I would hear nothing he had to say. His sent filled my nostrils. He had become my new target. I let him take one more hesitant step closer to me then I lunged at him.

I managed to pin one of his arms to his side. The other grabbed at me trying to pull me off. My arms were wrapped around him like a vice. I wouldn't let him go. My mouth found his neck and I sank my teeth in. He grunted in pain, but I didn't care. I was finally getting what I needed.

His warm blood filled my mouth. I sucked and swallowed like a newborn baby. The hot liquid pouring down my throat was like heaven. As the pain of the hunger faded, I became aware of a voice saying my name. It was soft, almost a whisper. I recognized the voice. A terrible reality hit me. I let him go and jumped back to the wall away from him. His brown eyes stared at me full of pain as his hand went instinctively to his neck to cover the wound. He stumbled back to the opposite wall and sat back against it.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I couldn't control myself."

"What are you doing here, Bella?" His voice was weak and I couldn't hold back the tears that formed behind my eyes.

"I…I missed this stupid place. I missed Charlie and you."

"Was your bloodsucker family not enough for you?" He asked. "I thought you had everything you wanted." As soon as the words left his lips his body tensed and a look of pain came over his face. The true horror of what I'd done to him started to sink in. Vampire venom was a fatal poison to werewolves. He was dying.

I reached toward him. For a moment I thought I could suck the venom out like Edward had done for me, but I knew I would never be able to control myself. I'd more likely drain the rest of his blood and kill him just as fast as the venom would. He must have guessed what I was thinking.

"It's already too late. I can feel it."

By now my eyes were so clouded with tears that I could hardly see.

"Jake…Jake…" I could barely get the words out. "You should have killed me. I wish you had come as a wolf with the pack following you."

"I couldn't do that, Bella. I could never hurt you." Breathing was becoming more difficult.

"I'm not Bella anymore. Remember. You said that. I'm a filthy bloodsucker."

"I tried not to…really… but… I still… love you." Then he closed his eyes.

"Jacob. Jacob, I'm so sorry. I love you." I curled myself into a ball and cried. My sobs weren't loud enough to drown out the sound of death so close to me. I heard him take his last breath. Then the silence overwhelmed me. I screamed my pain to the world and waited.

Edward found me there. I didn't ask him how. I didn't hear him when he called my name. I was deep in my own world of regret and remorse. I couldn't move. He carried me away against my protests to the contrary. I had become a monster. I wanted the pack to find me. I longed for the death they would give to me for what I'd done.

"It was a terrible accident, Bella. You are a new vampire. The urges are hard to control." He said. When we were safely back in our home.

"It wasn't an accident." I told him. "This is our nature. This is what we are. We are monsters." I could see the hurt in his eyes as I spoke, but I couldn't hold back. "What you do… drinking from animals is not natural. There is evil in us that you have learned to suppress, but it is there."

He wanted to argue with me, but there was nothing he could say to change my mind. "You warned me in the beginning, but I didn't listen. Jacob warned me and I didn't listen to him either. I took this evil into myself so I could be with you because I needed to be with you."

"Bella, I love you. We will get through this." He tried to put his arms around me, but I wouldn't let him.

"This is not love, Edward. I am drawn to you. I need to be with you, but I can't say anymore that I love you. This is an addiction. Love is not for evil things like us."

That was all he could take. He left the room. I had hurt him deeply and I couldn't bring myself to care. Eventually I would apologize and he would forgive me. Eventually I'd let him hold me again. I would accept this life as what I deserved. It was a better punishment than death. Death would be too easy. I'd greet everyday knowing I'd taken a special person from the world. I would close my eyes and always be haunted by Jacob's dying face. The gaping hole in my unbeating heart would never be filled. The pain would never go away. I would spend the rest of my too long life knowing that I had killed my best friend. I killed the man who truly loved me.


End file.
